Wisper me a prayer
by Springclaw
Summary: Okay so this story is about Edward and Bella. It's a love story. This is not everything goes good story. Rated M for swearing, drugs, emoness, lemons, and vinigat lol.......so please trust my judgement in this more summary inside :
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay hey guys this is like my first fanfic. I am calling it "Whisper me a prayer". It is about a girl named Bella and Edward. Not the same as twilight Edwards stills a vamp though.  PS: he's still sexy as hell to. Now I'm warning you this is rated m for a reason. There is swearing, Sex, Rape, Love, Hate, Emo stuff. So yaw please read and comment. 

Chapter 1

"Touched"

I sat on my bed reading a book. It was like 2:00 I the morning. My parents were not going to be home till 7:00 A.M. in the morning, so I was home alone. I started to get tiered. I got up put on m y PJ's and turned off my light. I woke up to a heavy weight on my body. "What the hell?" I stuttered as I opened my eyes. There was something big on me. "Fucking Bitch!" Was all I heard before a rag was put over my mouth. I felt my body go limp. He then preceded to take off my clothes. I was naked on my bead now. I couldn't scream I couldn't fight. I was dead in my body. I heard something metal hit the floor which was most likely his belt. I felt him push himself inside me. I felt him break me. If I could've I would've. This continued till God knows how long before he reached his release. "That was a good girl." He cooed into my ear. I heard him shuffling around my room then I heard the door shut. He was gone. I couldn't move. I forced myself to sleep after that. What else could I do?

A/N So how did I do? Tell me if you like it. Reviews make me update faster :P

Much Luv,

Ash (de royal one and only beautiful Bitch) Got that right 


	2. The metel

When I woke up I felt numb. I could see light coming threw my window. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. On the outside there was nothing wrong with me, but on the inside I felt like knife had been stabbed threw me. I wanted to through something and so I did. I grabbed my flowerpot that was sitting on my window ledge. I opened my window and I threw it. I watched as it hit the sidewalk below. I saw it as an image of my life, shattered and broken. I didn't cry. I wouldn't. I refused to. The day I cried, I would also die. I closed my window and locked it. I sat on my bed and looked around my room. It was completely normal no sign that anything had happened. The only difference from before and after the rape was a spot of blood on my sheet. I grabbed the sheet it was a white sheet. I opened my door with the sheet in my hand. I threw it in the washer and I put in a lot of bleach. I wouldn't tell anyone. I would not go threw that. I heard my dad's snores coming from down the hall. I knew my parents were sound asleep thinking happy dreams. The washer ended and I took the sheet out. The blood was gone. I threw it in the dryer and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the shower. I washed my body, hair, and every inch of me. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room. I put on some clean clothes, and put my hair in a pony. I went and got my sheet out of the drier. I heard my parents waking up as I remade my covers. I sat on my bed planing what to do with my life now. I decided what I was going to do. I went down stairs to wear my parents were eating there breakfast. I saw my plate, but I wasn't hungry. I sat down in my seat and acted as if nothing was wrong. "Good morning" I said with fake happiness as I took a bight of my food. "Good morning how was you night, sweetheart?" If only she knew. I smirked to myself. "It was quiet." I lied. "I have a question." I said as I took another mouth full. "Yea" "I was wondering if I could live with Charlie for a while I love it here but I miss him." My dad isn't really my dad he's my stepdad but I still loved him. Charlie is my real dad. I love him too. I did miss him a lot, but not enough to want to go back to Forks. I needed to get away from here though. "How long?" My mom asked. "For the school year. I'll go to school there." "I think that will be a good for you honey, but no matter what we will always want you with us. Ok? You always have a place with us." "Thanks. I love yous so much. Can I go as soon as possible." They smiled and nodded. My mom called Charlie and talked to him for awhile then came to my room were I was watching TV. "Hey kiddo, I just got off the phone. Your flight will leave in two hours if that's ok. " "That's great I'll start packing." Normally your mom would want to know why you wanted to move from Florida to Washington, but I've done it before just not for this long, it had only been for 2 weeks before. My mom left my room and I packed all my belongings. 3 hours later I was in the sky. Now that I was away from everyone and everything I knew, I could stop the game. I was the girl who was always happy never mad. The best friend the always-talkative happy smiling girl. Now I was a numb body. Extracted from existence. I was in my bedroom in Forks Washington ten hours later. Unpacked, Showered, and in bed. I fell asleep. Tomorrow was when I would change. I woke up in the morning. The nightmare felt so real. I was in my room lying down when I saw him he was smirking at like he had that night. I got up and ran for the bathroom. I kneeled on the cold tile floor as I heaved into the toilet. I saw everything that I had eaten the night before go into the toilet. After there was nothing more to put in the toilet I stood up and brushed my teeth. I got in the shower and washed myself then got out. I dressed when I got out Charlie was already gone. He would be gone all day he was going to watch a game at Billy's after work so I wouldn't see him till like 10 tonight. I grabbed what I wanted then I went down the house stairs and walked out the door. I locked it after I was fully out. The I walked into the bush. I needed the relief. I needed to be able to breath. And I knew what I had to do to get it. I smirked to myself in satisfaction as I stared at the mettle abject in my hands. I was going to Breath. I was going to make myself be able to breath again.

A/N

So I don't know what you think about this so far but I hope I'm doing justice to this story.

As I must say I don't own Edward or Bella or anything twilight except for a poster and her 4 books 

Please leave a review it would make me so happy.

And I must say the right now Bella is dealing with depression. Give me ideas. Ps: Edwards I my next chapter. :P

Luv Ash


	3. Playing with death part 1

Hehe Ok peoples lol I want to thank all who added this story to there fav list and added me as there fav author. You don't know how happy you all make me. And Special thanks to Stacy & 00mary alice00 & Tesondrae for reviewing I'm sorry that I didn't thank yous sooner. OK BUT I NEED HELP ok I've read like a 100 stories on this web site but never really written one before. SO there is a couple things I don't know .

What is a Beta

How do I reply to reviews

Lol ya so if you review I could really use some help  and I want to say I love you all and as promised Edward is in this chap.

Chapter 3

I slumped down onto the dry moss. I held the metal in my hands. It was a razor blade. I had never been the sad one. I was always the happy child. Always smiling, Never mad. But things have changed. I wasn't me anymore. Me was taken away by that fucker who stole the one thing that was mine. I pressed the blade to my wrist I squinted as the pain became known But I didn't stop. After cutting once all the way across I stopped and set the blade on the ground. I could see the blood pouring from my wrist. It hurt but I welcomed the pain. For the first time since that night I smiled, a real smile. My vision was starting to blur though. " _Shit! " _I mumbled to myself as I started to sway. The last thing I saw was something fast and beautiful coming strait at me fast. The only explanation I had before I blacked out was the Angel of death.

…

I woke up in my room. This is strange I thought to myself I don't remember coming back here. I got up and looked out my window to see Charlie's car was already gone. I turned around to go to my door when I saw him. His eyes were Black & green it was a strange combination. He was furious my his facial expression, but I didn't care what more could a guy do to me I had already been hurt. " Hello." I said dumbly. He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Do you see many guys standing in front off you bedroom door when you wake up in the morning?" He asked angrily. "No." I replied simply. I looked at myself to see I was in my bra and underwear and a bandage on my wrist. "Why?" He asked. What did he mean? I was confused. "HUH?" "Why did you cut yourself?" He asked. I was surprised by his bluntness. I could feel myself start to sway slitly then I hit the floor with a loud thump. All I could here was a "Fuck!" But I didn't know if it was from me or the furious guy in my room… .

Ok before you was't your time reviewing on this, this isn't my actual chap this is just a teaser. I will hoppfully post the next part tomorro with is like 9000 words lol so ya kk I have to go to bed know I got to work tomorro so this is why you only got a taste lol but more soon I promise.

Much luv,

Ash


	4. Playing with death part 2

I felt cold hands wrap around my waist. I stiffened. No this was going to happen again. I started to cry. I felt myself being pulled onto my bed. But I wasn't sitting on it. I was sitting in the strange guys lap. "Shhh…. It's ok." The guy told me. I started to calm down. After about 10 minutes my breathing started to return to normal. "I cut myself because it helps with the pain," I whispered. I looked up at him. He had an angry expression on his face but it was different from before. "Did someone hurt you?" He asked in almost a low growl. I nodded. I could feel more tears falling down. "Did he touch you?" He asked sounding pained. "Yes, he sneaked into my room and raped me. It was my first time too." I hugged me close to his chest. "It will be ok Bella." Wait did he know my name. "How do you..ugh….know.. m. ..my name? " "It's a small town." I just nodded. I really wanted to shower now though. "Ugh…can I go shower?" I asked. He looked like he was just thinking about something but nodded. "Would you like me to leave?" He asked. I really didn't want him to go. Why I had no fucking clue. "Please stay." I pleaded. He smiled and nodded. I jumped in the shower and cleaned myself up. Just as I was stepping out I slipped. I was just about to hit my head on the toilet when I felt cold arms around me again. I heard him chuckle. "Your clumsy aren't you." It was more like a statement. I realized he was holding me again but that I hadn't put my towel on yet. Fuck. I tried to cover myself but he moved my hands away from my body. "Your beautiful. You don't need to hide from me." I blushed and nodded. He carried me back to my room and laid me on my bed. He then proceeded to dig through my clothes. " Hey umm I can dress myself Mr. Something." "Edward, I live right across the street from you." He what?

LMAO :P ok sorry for not updating in forever please don't kill me I've been really busy if you still love me and can forgive me please leave me a review. I promise to write longer chapters but I'm dead tiered right now sorry. Oh ya and tell what they should do for the rest of the day. Split and go there separate ways? Fight? Fall in love? Oh ya and do you think Eddie should be human or a vamp? I really can't decide. And I will reply to anyone who reviews.

Luv, Ash


End file.
